El Regreso
by saa-chann
Summary: Sasuke regresa a su aldea natal con un sólo objetivo: Destruir a Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**N**aruto no me pertenece y demás.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

En la villa oculta de la hoja sólo se oía el constante estrépito de la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo. El fuerte viento que soplaba arrancó una hoja de un árbol de sakura arrastrándola hasta una fuente cercana.

_"Parece que el tiempo sabe en que situación se encuentra la aldea. Tormentoso". _Se dijo la quinta mientras seguía embelesada con el trayecto de dicha hoja a través de la ventana_._

Habían llegado rumores que los del consejo planeaban hacer un Golpe de Estado, si así fuera, la guerra sería inevitable.

- Tsunade-sama, ha llegado un mensaje de la Arena- dijo Shizune asustando a la rubia.

- Shizune no te había oído entrar-contestó aún sobresaltada la quinta mientras cogía el pergamino que sujetaba su aprendiz.- La ayuda de la Arena viene en camino. Nos han enviado a sus dos mejores subordinados- declaró con la mirada todavía fija en el pergamino.

_*****************_

Dos ninjas saltaban velozmente de árbol en árbol acercándose cada vez más a su destino: la villa oculta de la hoja.

Ágilmente esquivaron un kunai dirigido hacia sus espaldas. Se miraron extrañados, no habían notado ninguna presencia acercarse.

- Kaito, esto me da mala espina- le dijo una chica morena de ojos azules a su compañero mientras se daban la vuelta para encarar a su atacante.

_"Una distracción" _pensó acertadamente el chico justo antes de ser atravesado por una gran espada. Lo último que alcanzó ver fue a su amiga muerta a su lado..._ "Mikaru" ..._

Mientras Sasuke guardaba su espada, su compañera Ayame miraba animadamente a la chica que yacía en el suelo. El vengador hizo una mueca de fastidio al verla.

Hacía dos años que realizaban misiones juntos, se había acostumbrado a su presencia pero era demasiado hiperactiva para su gusto. Muchas veces le recordaba a Naruto, aunque ella era más sádica, como todos los que trabajan para Orochimaru.

- No hay tiempo que perder- le dijo inquieta al Uchiha.

- Hmp

Henge No jutsu*- recitaron a la vez, transformando sus cuerpos en los de los ninjas que habían matado minutos antes.

Rápidamente retomaron su camino hacia Konoha. Faltaban todavía dos días para llegar y ellos estaban impacientes por hacerlo.

_*****************_

Y allí estaba él: Sasuke / Kaito y ella: Ayame / Mikaru.

Se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea. Hacía ya seis años que no pisaba Konoha, seis años que se fue en busca del poder necesario para vengar a su clan, seis años que había traicionado a la aldea que lo vio crecer y ahora él estaba de vuelta.

De vuelta bajo el físico de un completo desconocido que sería reconocido en la aldea como un aliado de la Arena.

Orochimaru tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo destruir Konoha. Así que él y su inseparable compañera Ayame tenían la misión de ir hasta la aldea ocultando su identidad, y una vez allí, darían la señal para atacar en el momento indicado.

Era de noche, soplaba una ligera brisa, pero suficiente para mecer el cabello de los dos ninjas que se encontraban en la entrada.

Luces de todos los colores adornaban las calles de la aldea y se podía escuchar el murmullo de una música lejana.

Luces, música, ambiente festivo. Cualquiera que viviera en la aldea sabría que esa noche se celebraba la fiesta de la Primavera.

_"Primer paso, hablar con la Hokage" _se dijo Sasuke y él sabía bien donde encontrarla en un día como aquel.

- Sígueme- le dijo secamente a su compañera mientras se dirigía a la Casa Principal.

A medida que caminaba por la aldea, Sasuke se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. A excepción, por supuesto, de la ahora construida cara de la quinta junto con el resto de los Hokages.

La Casa Principal era el nombre de una de las construcciones más antiguas de la villa. Según una leyenda, el primer Hokage mandó a construir esta edificación para su amada esposa Primavera, llamada así porque nació el día en que comenzaba esta estación.

La casa estaba engalanada para la ocasión. Era una gran mansión de piedra con una terraza a cada lado.

Al entrar en la estancia buscaron a la Hokage con la mirada. A la izquierda se encontraban la mayoría de los conocidos del vengador: kiba y su perro, Tenten, un ebrio Lee hablando de la llama de la juventud, una Hinata sonrojada hablando tímidamente con Shino... que estaban sentados en una gran mesa, con un bonito mantel blanco y un centro de mesa hecho con flores silvestres.

También se encontraba su sensei, con su máscara de gala, hablando con otros jounin en otra mesa.

En una mesa apartada del resto, se encontraba su ex compañera sola. Algo que extrañó al vengador ya que conocía el gusto de la chica de pelo rosa por hablar y estar acompañada.

En el centro había una enorme pista de baile, donde muchos ya estaban bailando.

Y a su derecha por fin encontró a la Hokage, sonrojada de tanto beber sake y discutiendo con un camarero de mirada lujuriosa sobre no tener que pagar sus consumiciones ya que ella era la Gondaime Hokage.

Así que ambos ninjas se dirigieron a su encuentro.

_*****************_

Una chica de pelo rosa se encontraba en la fiesta de la Primavera que celebraba cada año su aldea. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde sin tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un cinto plateado colocado debajo del pecho y unos altos tacones plateados que estilizaba su ya formada figura; su pelo, que ahora le llegaba por la cintura, lo lucía suelto y rizado;

Estaba sentada sola en una mesa con la mirada fija en sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pensando en cuanto odiaba a su amigo por obligarla a venir.

-Sakura-chan, tienes que ser más sociable-recordó que le dijo

-Pero Naruto, tu ni siquiera vas a ir, en ese tiempo estarás en una misión

Su amigo calló un momento y sonrió tiernamente

-Hazlo por mí.

Desde el momento que le dijo eso sabía que terminaría yendo, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella no le podía negar nada.

- Que hermosa eres, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta hasta mi apartamento, preciosa?- oyó que alguien le dijo muy cerca de su oído sacándola de sus recuerdos. Todavía podía notar su aliento muy cerca de su oído haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello.

- Vete a la mier... - empezó a decir mientras se giraba, pero se calló al ver quién era.

- ¡¡NARUUTOO!!- gritó sorprendida mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de misión?

- La terminé rápido para estar contigo. Sabía que no te lo estarías pasando demasiado bien.

El chico le sonrió y le tomó suavemente de la mano guiándola hasta la pista de baile. Bailaban y reían, sobre todo esto último.

No sabía como lo hacía, pero Naruto siempre conseguía animarla._ "Tendré que preguntárselo algún día" _pensó dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a su amigo.

_*****************_

- Vayámonos ya, por favor- le dijo Sakura al oído de su amigo para que nadie de los que se encontraban sentados con ellos se enterara, mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado.

- Jajaja-rió el chico al ver la cara de su compañera- Está bien, de todos modos estoy cansado por la misión.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, se despidieron de los pocos que estaban despiertos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Hokage para despedirse de ella.

- Naruto, Sakura, un gusto el verlos- dijo una Tsunade ya ebria.- Naruto, ¿tú no estabas de misión?

- Sí, pero la terminó más deprisa para estar conmigo- contestó Sakura antes de que hablara el chico.- Cuánto lo quiero.- añadió dándole un gran beso en la mejilla y tambaleándose un poco demostrando que estaba un poco bebida.

- Está enamorada de mí.- le dijo Naruto a la Hokage para burlarse de su compañera.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya Tsunade-sama- le informó Sakura con respeto a su maestra.

Cuando los chicos estaban por marcharse la voz de la quinta los detuvo.

- ¡¡AHH CHICOS!!Se me olvidaba. Han llegado dos ninjas de la aldea y verán, las únicas viviendas que están libres son las del clan Uchiha y Kami sabe que están en un estado tan deplorable que no se puede vivir en ellas. Así que, vivirán con ustedes por tiempo indefinido.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEE??!!!! OBA-CHAN COMO SE ATREVE DECIRNOS ESTO AHORA

- Naruto, trata con un poco mas de respeto a la Hokage- dijo Sakura dándole un golpe al chico.- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, nos haremos cargo.

La chica miró a los dos ninjas de la aldea. Una chica morena de ojos azules, de estatura media, bastante hermosa a su parecer, acompañada de un chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, con una expresión tan fría e indiferente que le recordó a..._ Sasuke-kun _

- Yo soy Naruto y ella es Sakura-chan, mucho gusto- dijo alegremente el rubio haciendo que Sakura retirara la mirada del castaño al que ya llevaba un gran rato mirando.

- Yo soy Mikaru y éste es Kaito-kun, el gusto es nuestro-dijo animadamente la morena señalando a su acompañante.

Lo último que vio la Hokage antes de caer dormida sobre la barra fue a los cuatro shinobis abandonando la estancia.

_*****************_

Era de madrugada, cuatro ninjas se encontraban caminando por la calle rumbo a su hogar.

Naruto y Mikaru se encontraban hablando tan alto que Sasuke podría decir con total seguridad que toda la aldea se estaba enterando de lo que decían.

_"Tsk, molestos"._

Había visto como se abrazaban y bailaban sus ex –compañeros, como la chica de pelo rosa le había dicho a Naruto que lo quería, y ahora se estaba dirigiendo a la casa en la que ambos vivían. ¿Qué relación tenían esos dos?.

_"Parece que las cosas han cambiado bastante" _y con este último pensamiento el Uchiha entró a la vivienda que sería su hogar a partir de ahora.

La vivienda de sus ex – compañeros era una amplia casa a las afueras de konoha. Lo primero que pudo apreciar al entrar fue un amplio vestíbulo, seguido de un espacioso salón.

Tres grandes sillones colocados en forma de U llenaban la habitación frente a la cual se encontraba una televisión. Extrañamente, ya que conocía a su antiguo compañero, estaba todo muy ordenado. En una de las paredes pudo ver colgada la fotografía del antiguo equipo 7, sonrió de medio lado.

Como odiaba esa parte de él que echaba de menos los viejos tiempos. Esa pequeña parte de la que se quiere deshacer sin conseguirlo.

- Arriba están las habitaciones- interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica de pelo rosa que estaba enseñando la casa señalando hacia unas escaleras que se encontraba al fondo del salón.

_***************** _

Todos se encontraban durmiendo. El vengador estaba despierto mirando al techo de su habitación, por alguna estúpida razón no podía dormir.

La casa resultó ser bastante amplia ya que él dormía en una habitación diferente a la de su compañera Ayame.

De pronto, un grito desgarrador se oyó en la noche. Reconoció que era la voz de su antigua compañera. Se levantó con pesadez.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sakura, se encontró con ésta temblando y Naruto tranquilizándola. Al parecer había tenido una pesadilla._ "Tsk, molestia"_

-No te preocupes Kaito, ya me encargo yo.-le dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Salió de la habitación, pero por algún extraño motivo se quedó en la puerta mirando como el chico rubio se metía en la misma cama que la de su ex – compañera y la abrazaba de forma protectora por detrás.

-¿Luego es más fácil, Naruto?-escuchó a la chica decir

-¿Te refieres a la vida?

-Sí, ¿se hace más fácil?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Miénteme-le dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-Sí, es sencillísima. Los buenos siempre son corpulentos y sinceros, a los malos se le distinguen fácilmente por sus cuernos puntiagudos o sus capas negras con nubes les vencemos y salvamos la situación, nunca muere nadie y todos vivimos felices y comemos perdices.

Otra vez volvía esa pequeña parte de él que tanto odiaba. La parte de él que echaba de menos los viejos tiempos. La parte de él que añoraba a sus amigos.

Antes de que ese sentimiento fuera más intenso, cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

**B**ueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Como ya sabrán no soy Masashi Kishimoto, luego Naruto no me pertenece.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_Es una mirada en los ojos de la gente._

_Hay un aroma. El olor a muerte._

_Una especie de sexto sentido._

_Cuando el más allá viene hacia ti, lo sientes venir._

_¿Qué es eso que siempre has soñado antes de morir?_

Se despertó agitado, había tenido una pesadilla demasiado real que lo había dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

Miró a su derecha, buscándola. Pero recordó que había salido de misión hace tres días, hoy volvía. Sonrió inconscientemente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo se levantó y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, mojando a su paso unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rubio. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar.

_*********************_

Llevaba ya dos semanas en la aldea conviviendo con sus antiguos compañeros y ya se había acostumbrado a las rutinas diarias que tenían. Cada noche se despertaba por los gritos de Sakura; Naruto como cada noche, iba hasta la habitación de ésta al oír sus gritos, amaneciendo en la misma cama que ella.

Cuando Naruto salía de misión, ella dormía en la habitación de éste, con su ropa, para al menos sentirlo cerca.

Durante el día no los veía mucho, cosa que agradecía. No sabía dónde iban, tampoco es que le interesara saberlo.

Eran las doce del día. Se encontraba de camino a la casa de sus ex – compañeros. Había pasado toda la mañana entrenando, no se quería descuidar solo por el hecho de haber vuelto a la aldea. Si hubiera sido por él se hubiera pasado todo el día entrenando pero su estómago al parecer no pensaba lo mismo. No sabía dónde se encontraba su compañera Ayame, y sinceramente, poco le importaba.

_*********************_

Eran poco más de las doce y media cuando suena el timbre, Naruto baja corriendo las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enmarcándole el rostro.

Cuando abre la puerta se abalanza encima de la persona que tiene enfrente.

- Naruto, no puedo respirar- dijo casi sin aliento Sakura debido al fuerte abrazo de su amigo

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, sabes lo efusivo que soy- le contestó despreocupadamente rascándose con una mano la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que mi misión fue en el país de las olas?- empezó a decir la chica mientras entraba a su hogar y se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás del salón

Sasuke, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás contiguos, alzó una ceja al escucharla. Si no fuera porque Ayame estaba en la cocina preparándole el almuerzo se hubiera ido de nuevo a entrenar. Odiaba perder el tiempo y sobre todo odiaba perder el tiempo con conversaciones estúpidas ¿qué le importaba a él donde fue la misión?

Naruto la miraba expectante, esperando algo.

- Bueno, pues han abierto una nueva heladería y ¿a qué no sabes que sabor vendían?- dijo la chica tranquilamente. Como se divertía haciendo sufrir a su amigo, que ahora mismo estaba aguantando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Cúal?

- ¡De ramen! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- ¿COMOOOO? ¿POR QUÉ NO LO VENDEN AQUÍ? ESTO ES INJUSTOOO

Sakura miraba divertida a su amigo, sabía que reaccionaría así.

- Mañana tendré que partir al país de las olas, esta tarde se lo diré a la vieja para que me dé permiso... - planeaba Naruto hablando para sí mismo

- Naruto- lo llamó la chica

- Y de paso le digo a la vieja que ponga aquí el helado sabor ramen y... -seguía monologando el chico zorro.

- NARUUUTO- le gritó Sakura sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento.-No hace falta que viajes. Te he comprado una tarrina para ti solo.

De repente el chico paró de hablar, la miró, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó tiernamente la nariz, como siempre hacía. Cogió rápidamente la tarrina de helado de la pequeña nevera que trajo la chica de la misión y empezó a comer.

- Está riquísimo Sakura-chan- mecionó Naruto emocionado cuan niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

- Está asqueroso- le dijo Sakura al Uchiha a escondidas del rubio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio ya había terminado de comerse la tarrina, algo que no sorprendió a los presentes ya que sabían de lo que era capaz el chico cuando se trataba de ramen.

- ¡La comida está lista!-gritó Ayame desde la cocina.

_*********************_

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando un ANBU avisó a Kaito, Naruto y Sakura que la Hokage los esperaba en su despacho.

Eran exactamente las tres y diez cuando los tres shinobis tocaron la puerta del despacho de la quinta, al que segundos después entrarían.

- Los estaba esperando- dijo la Hokage mientras terminaba de leer un pergamino que había encima de su mesa.- Kaito, Naruto, Sakura, tengo una misión para ustedes.-añadió, ahora mirándolos uno por uno.

_*********************_

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando los tres ninjas se encontraban en la salida de la aldea.

La misión era sencilla, robar un pergamino valioso para la aldea; la parte complicada era que la llave de la caja donde guardaban el pergamino la tenía un criminal de rango S, el "llavero". Además que la estancia donde se encontraba el pergamino estaba custodiada por cientos de ninjas.

Desde que salieron del despacho de la Hokage Sakura había notado al rubio demasiado serio. Normalmente, estaría saltando de alegría porque tenían una misión difícil.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó preocupada

- Tengo un mal presentimiento

- A mí me pasa.-dijo el Uchiha interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- ¿Si?

- Sí

- ¿Y?

- Si esperas lo necesario, pasa.-contestó el vengador dejando al rubio un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo no del todo convencido.

_*********************_

Saltaban velozmente de árbol en árbol acercándose cada vez más a su próximo objetivo.

Sasuke miró a la derecha, donde se encontraban los otros dos shinobis.

Ésta era la primera misión del equipo 7 desde su regreso, claro que nadie lo sabría, solo él.

Inmediatamente despejó su cabeza, no quería desconcentrarse de su misión: Destruir Konoha, su verdadera misión.

_*********************_

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis cuando llegaron a las puertas de un local muy conocido en la villa del azúcar: Oasis verde.

El Oasis verde era un local bastante conocido para Naruto, ya que siempre que estaba con Jiraiya en dicha villa entraban allí.

Al entrar vieron una gran sala llena de hombres de diferentes edades, frente a los cuales había un gran escenario donde se encontraban bailando sensualmente varias mujeres.

- Según el informador el "llavero" está en una sala privada- dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

- Las salas privadas están a la derecha- informó un sonrojado Naruto que estaba mirando embobado a las chicas que bailaban.

- Pues allá vamos.-dijo la chica soltando un suspiro y arrastrando a Naruto que seguía con la mirada fija en las chicas.

_*********************_

Eran las seis y media cuando el "llavero" entró en la sala privada número dos y se sentaba en un lujoso sillón frente al cual se encontraba el escenario.

El "llavero" era un cliente habitual del Oasis Verde, cada semana pagaba una sala privada, donde una chica le iba a bailar personalmente. La danza del vientre, ese es el baile que siempre pedía.

Eran las seis menos veinticinco cuando una música inunda la sala y una chica sale de detrás de la cortina, bailando al son de la canción que sonaba. Un baile exquisito.

El "llavero" mira a la chica. Una tobillera dorada en la pierna izquierda, una gran falda hecha con monedas entre las que se puede ver unas bragas doradas, un vientre plano, un sujetador dorado en el que se puede apreciar unos voluptuosos pechos, ojos verdes y una exótica cabellera rosa recogida en una larga y fina trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era sencillamente hermosa.

Estaba tan embelesado con sus movimientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la música acabó y con ello, el baile.

La deseaba. Se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y la besó apasionadamente.

La guió hasta el sillón, recostándola debajo de él. La besaba con deseo.

Ella enredó con sus manos el pelo de él haciendo que éste profundizara más el beso.

Con la mano derecha, la chica sacó una aguja guardada en el brazalete de su mano izquierda y se lo clavó en un punto específico de la nuca haciendo que el cuerpo del "llavero" se paralizara al instante cayendo sobre ella.

Naruto y Sasuke irrumpieron inmediatamente en la sala. Habían sido testigos de todo lo que había pasado en ésta.

El rubio levantó el cuerpo inerte del "llavero" que estaba sobre la chica dejándolo sin mucho cuidado en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?-le dijo Naruto a una pálida Sakura.

- Sí- le contestó la chica con una sonrisa que no convenció al rubio.- Iré a cambiarme.

_*********************_

Eran las siete y un minuto cuando Naruto y Sasuke registraban al "llavero" buscando la ansiada llave.

Eran las siete y dos minutos cuando la encontraron.

Eran las siete y cinco cuando la Haruno ingresaba de nuevo en la estancia vestida con su ropa de misión. Ésta consistía en las típicas sandalias azules, un pantalón azul pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa blanca y la chaqueta azul y naranja de Naruto que le quedaba un poco grande por la diferencia de talla y estatura.

Eran las siete y siete cuando salieron del local y comenzaron el camino a su siguiente objetivo.

_*********************_

Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media cuando los tres shinobis llegaban a la estancia donde se encontraba la llave. Como ya sabían la estancia estaba custodiada por cientos de ninjas, pero gracias a sus habilidades nadie notó sus presencias.

Eran las ocho menos veinte cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la llave.

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando se acercaron al cofre y Naruto sin pensarlo metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la caja y cogió el preciado pergamino.

Eran las ocho y cuarenta y seis minutos cuando una fuerte alarma empieza a sonar.

Eran las ocho cuarenta y siete minutos cuando los tres shinobis empiezan a correr hacia la salida.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaban rodeados. Diez, quince, veinte. Habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían vencidos, solo sabían que no se acababan, eran demasiados.

El chakra se les agotaba y más enemigos venían.

Eran las diez menos veinte, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban rodeados. En otras circunstancias hubieran podido con ellos, pero sin embargo a ninguno de los tres les quedaba chakra.

Sasuke estaba molesto, si hubiera podido usar su sharingan, o el sello maldito de Orochimaru habría acabado con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no podía ya que si no sería descubierto.

- Acabad con los dos chicos, a la chica nos la llevamos- Dijo el que parecía el lider mirando con cara lujuriosa a Sakura.

A la chica le dio un escalofrío. Naruto miró a Sakura, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Pero eso los tres lo sabían, no podían hacer nada, morirían allí mismo.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! POR FAVOR NOOOOO- gritaba la chica de pelo rosa con un mar de lágrimas bajándole por el rostro.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. _"Parece que no todas las cosas han cambiado, sigue siendo igual de gritona y molesta"_ se dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

La chica seguía llorando, gritando y suplicando. El que parecía el líder ya se estaba cansando de su actitud.

- Al menos déjenme despedirme de mis amigos- suplicaba la chica.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al oírlo. ¿Amigos?¿Desde cuando eran amigos?

- Si con eso dejas de fastidiar de acuerdo- decía un cansado líder. – Pero las manos donde yo pueda verlas no quiero ningún jueguito, niña.

Sakura todavía con lágrimas en los ojos se giró poniéndose frente a Sasuke, llevaba las manos en la espalda para que el líder viera que no intentaba hacer nada raro.

- Adiós Kaito

Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo, acercó su cara a la del chico. Sasuke estaba confuso, no sabía que era lo que pretendía. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban, hasta que pasó. Sakura lo había besado. Sintió la lengua de Sakura en sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Pero en la punta de la lengua de Sakura sintió algo ¿plástico?.

Sasuke abrió su boca, haciendo más profundo el beso y notó como Sakura le pasaba con su lengua una diminuta pastilla.

La chica se separó de él y se acercó a Naruto. Se miraron con confianza.

- Adiós Naruto

Sakura besó al rubio depositando también en su boca otra pastilla.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando notaron como su chakra se iba haciendo cada vez mayor, pero no solo mayor, su chakra se había doblado. Ahora eran dos veces más fuerte que en un principio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabaron con sus atacantes. Se sentían fuertes, con energía.

- ¿Qué era eso que nos diste, Sakura-chan?¿Era una píldora soldado?

- No, es algo que he inventado yo. Cuando te la tomas doblas tu chakra.

Naruto rió como un niño. Por un instante había pensado que iba morir. Creía que ese presentimiento se convertiría en realidad. Que tonto había sido.

Eran las once y cuarto cuando los tres empezaron a caminar rumbo a la villa.

Eran las once y veinte cuando Naruto se desplomó en el suelo. Sakura corrió hacia él, no encontró heridas superficiales, no tenía sangre en la boca lo que demostraba que no tenía una hemorragia interna. No sabía que le pasaba a su amigo.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y si Sakura no se daba prisa en descubrir lo que le pasaba, Naruto moriría.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y ya saben si quieren criticarme ya sea de forma buena o mala mándenme un review.

Bueno, pues hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece y demás habladurías.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_En los hospitales, dicen que uno sabe. Uno sabe cuando morirá. _

_Para unos médicos, es una mirada en los ojos de los pacientes. _

_Para otros, es un aroma. El olor a muerte._

_Hay quienes piensan que es una especie de sexto sentido._

_Cuando el más allá viene hacia ti, los sientes venir._

_Sea lo que sea, es espeluznante._

_Porque, si lo sabes, ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto?_

_Deja de lado el hecho de que estás muerto de miedo._

_Si supieras que hoy es tu último día sobre la Tierra_

_¿Cómo te gustaría pasarlo?_

- Piensa Sakura, piensa Sakura, piensa Sakura, piensa... - no paraba de repetir una Sakura angustiada.

Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Miraba fijamente a Naruto, esperando saber lo que le pasaba. El chico estaba desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta, desgarrada, fruto de los nervios de la chica de pelo rosa cuando comprobó que no tenía heridas superficiales. Sabía que no tenía una hemorragia interna, pues no tenía sangre en la boca. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su amigo?.

- Piensa Sakura, piensa Sakura, piensa Sakura..

Sasuke contemplaba la escena. El rubio inconsciente en el suelo y una Sakura que solo hacía pasear de un lado para otro. ¿Qué se creía, que ahí parada su amigo se recuperaría por arte de magia?.

"_Tsk será mejor que pida ayuda"_. Pensó con molestia. Odiaba a la gente inútil que al ver una situación difícil se quedaba en estado de shock, sin hacer nada.

Realizó una serie de sellos y al instante apareció una paloma, escribió un mensaje en un pergamino y se lo ató en una de sus patas.

- Llévaselo a la Hokage- ordenó.

Miró de nuevo a la chica que tenía cara pensativa. Puso una mueca de fastidio.

- He pedido ayuda, creo que, dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor.- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la chica por primera vez.

- No servirá de nada. Morirá antes de que llegue la ayuda.- le contestó Sakura en un tono cortante.

El chico solo la miraba. ¿Cómo podría saber eso ella? Ni que fuera médico. Miró al chico, no lo vio tan mal.

- Recapitulemos, nos tenían rodeados entonces nos tomamos la pastilla que doblaba nuestro chakra y los vencimos. Me preguntó que era esa pastilla, retomamos el camino a la aldea y se desplomó en el suelo.- decía la chica de pelo rosa más para sí misma que para nadie.- Hay algo que se me escapa.

Comprobó por enésima vez el pulso de su amigo. Cada vez lo tenía más débil.

- Nos tenían rodeados, nos tomamos la pastilla, los vencimos.- volvió a repetir bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.- Lo único que puede ser es la pastilla. ¿Pero porqué?.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

- ¡Claro! Como no he me dado cuenta antes- Dijo Sakura sobresaltando a Sasuke. La chica rió- Como he podido ser tan idiota.

Sasuke solo la miraba. No entendía nada.

La chica abrió la maleta que llevaba, sacó de un paquete unos guantes, un bisturí y después cogió lo que parecía un pequeño ¿taladro?

Sakura al ver la cara extrañada del chico rió.

- Con el tiempo he aprendido que los taladros son muy útiles en las misiones.- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras limpiaba dicho aparato.

- Hmp.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos intensamente, intentando ver dentro del chico. ¿No sólo era frío e indiferente como _él_ sino que también habla con monosílabos?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error. No podía actuar como Sasuke sino como Kaito.

- Bueno y ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?.- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Naruto es una persona algo especial.- empezó a explicar la chica.- Tiene dos chakras distintos dentro de él. El suyo propio y el del zorro.- Sakura miró al chico que tenía cara de no entender nada.- Es una larga historia.- agregó, no queriendo ahondar en ese tema.- Bueno, resumidamente, al tomarse la pastilla, además de doblar su propio chakra también dobló el chakra del zorro. Ningún cuerpo es capaz de soportar tanto chakra junto. Así que hay que taladrarle la cabeza para que su cuerpo libere presión.

Dicho esto, cogió primero el bisturí e hizo un corte vertical en la zona de la sien hasta llegar al cráneo. Después usó el taladro, haciendo un agujero en la incisión. Con cuidado ya que el grosor del hueso temporal mide solo dos milímetros.

Luego, hizo otro agujero detrás del nacimiento del pelo, este le costó más ya que era cinco veces más grueso que el anterior.

Taladró alrededor del agujero haciéndolo más grande para aliviar presión, después usando su propio dedo intentó eliminar la mayor cantidad de coágulo posible, haciendo posible que pueda ver la duramadre.

Sonrió, latía regularmente con el ritmo cardiaco, eso significa que la sangre y el oxígeno entran en el cerebro. Por último, le puso una gasa para minimizar la hemorragia.

Se colocó frente a su amigo, alejada de él. Realizó una serie de sellos y al instante apareció un hilo de chakra emanar de sus manos hasta llegar al cuerpo de Naruto, sanándolo.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente sorprendido, mas su semblante no cambió; para hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo se necesitaba un control perfecto del chakra.

- Creo que se está despertando- le dijo Sasuke a la chica.

Sakura que ya había terminado de sanarlo se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?- le dijo un débil Naruto a Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido

- De felicidad porque estás vivo. Por un momento pensé que te podía perder.

Segundos después aparecieron ANBUS médicos mandados por la Hokage. Se acercaron a Naruto y lo cargaron para llevárselo a la aldea.

- Escala de Glasgow es ocho. Dejé el bisturí en el lugar, usé todos los algodones con alcohol en el taladro, así que lo mejor será darle muchos antibióticos.

- De acuerdo Sakura-san- dijo uno de los ANBU.

************************

Estaban en el hospital. Ya habían llegado a la aldea hace unos minutos, esperaban noticias del estado de Naruto.

Sakura jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa. Lo había sanado lo suficiente como para que aguantara el trayecto hasta la aldea, pero todavía necesitaba más curaciones.

- ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes?- le pregunto Sasuke inesperadamente.

- Él es un amigo, un amigo especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Sí- sonrió. - Él fue quién me encontró.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando fueron interrumpidos por Tsunade.

- Ya pueden pasar. Él está bien- dijo mirando compresivamente a su alumna.- Además está despierto y no hace más que preguntar por ti, así que entren rápido.

Ambos shinobis entraron a la habitación. Naruto estaba acostado en la cama con un vendaje que cubría la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Sakura se agachó y puso su cabeza en el abdomen del rubio, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hola

- Hola- le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa tierna a la chica.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Nadie hablaba, disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del momento.

- Creo que voy a pedirle salir a Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio al cabo de unos minutos.

- Creo que voy a cortar con Sai- dijo la chica.

Naruto la miró de forma desaprobatoria.

- Sakura-chan, siempre haces lo mismo. Cuando ves que la relación se está volviendo seria huyes. No es malo volverse a enamorar.

Sakura, que se había levantado del lado de su amigo, se encontraba de pie mirando por una gran ventana.

- Aunque no lo creas, no todos los hombres son iguales.-seguía diciéndole Naruto.- No cortes todavía con él. Mañana regresa de esa misión ¿no?. Pues espera una semana más, verás como no te arrepentirás.

La chica seguía viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos, tal vez Naruto tuviera razón.

Un médico entró en la habitación de Naruto interrumpiendo el momento. Revisó al chico.

- Todo está bien, mañana por la mañana te daremos el alta.- dijo el médico.

Al girar para marcharse ve a la chica de pelo rosa.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

La chica se vuelve a mirarlo.

-¡Ganju-san!- grita efusivamente y corre a darle un abrazo.- Ganju-san fue mi residente cuando estaba de interna en el hospital.-explica la chica a los presentes.-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo está su esposa?- pregunta empezando una charla con el médico.

************************

Se encontraban cuatro shinobis en el salón de una gran casa. Habían acabado de comer, ramen por supuesto, ya que el enfermo tenía derecho a elegir la cena.

Tocan la puerta. Dos golpes secos contra ésta. Una chica de pelo rosa se levanta a abrir, ya sabía quién era, lo estaba esperando.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo ve, en ese mes que había pasado no ha cambiado nada. No dicen nada, sólo se miran. Él se acerca y la besa apasionadamente, con necesidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Luego, la abraza fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo a perderla.

Entra en la estancia seguido de ella. Está como en su casa, después de todo, pasa más tiempo en esta casa que en la suya propia.

- ¡¡SAI-TEME!!- lo saluda un efusivo Naruto.

- Chicos este es Sai. Sai ella es Mikaru y él es Kaito.- hace las presentaciones Sakura.

Se sientan en el mismo sillón en el que está Naruto. Sai busca la mano de Sakura y se la coge cariñosamente. El rubio, le comienza a relatar el por qué está herido, de manera exagerada. Durante el relato, Sai da cortos besos en el hombro de Sakura.

- ¿Desde cuando están juntos?-preguntó animadamente Ayame. Siempre le gustaba saber de la vida de los demás, sobre todo de la vida de sus enemigos.

- Dos semanas.-respondió feliz es chico.- Luego, tuve una misión de un mes y no nos hemos visto desde entonces.

Sasuke miraba a la pareja, sin perder detalle. No sabía por qué, pero no le caía nada bien Sai. Verlo a él era como ver su vida si no se hubiera ido de la aldea en busca de poder. Por eso lo odiaba, porque le recordaba lo que hubiera tenido si no se hubiese marchado.

************************

Sai hacía rato que se había ido a duchar. Sakura estaba seria.

- ¿Crees que Sai sólo me ve como un trofeo al cual enseñar?.-Le preguntó Sakura a Naruto.

El chico ríe, pero al momento se pone serio al darse cuenta que la pregunta era de verdad.

- ¿Eres idiota o simplemente estás ciega?. Está loco por ti.

Sakura suspira. Tal vez solo esté buscando excusas para cortar con el chico.

Suena el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, la del baño.

- Buenas noches.- Se despide Sakura de los presentes y le da un pequeño beso en la nariz a Naruto.

Luego, la chica de pelo rosa y su novio subieron por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de ésta. Sería una noche larga. Tenían que recuperar el mes perdido.

************************

Sasuke en estos momentos le gustaría dejar de pensar. Era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño. Rememoraba una y otra vez los acontecimientos ocurridos en el día de ayer. De verdad que su antigua compañera de equipo había mejorado. Si bien él la superaba por mucho en pelea, ella sabía defenderse; además al parecer era médico, algo muy útil en un equipo y no hablar de que pensaba rápido en situaciones críticas, como el plan que realizó en solo segundos de pasarle la pastilla con su propia boca cuando estaban al borde de la muerte. Ese beso. "_Malditas hormonas"_. Se levantó de su cama, de todas formas no creía que volvería dormir si no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Se dirigía a la cocina por algo de comer. Sabía que no le gustaba Sakura, era solo que la chica se había puesto hermosa, porque negarlo; y él era un chico con las hormonas revueltas, solo eso. Es normal, tener esos pensamientos lujuriosos hacia su ex –compañera.

Bajó las escaleras que comunican la planta de arriba con la de abajo, y entonces la vio. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón bebiendo lo que parecía un vaso de saque.

No le extrañó verla allí. Esa noche no la había oído gritar, por lo que debería estar despierta. Ella se giró a mirarlo, al parecer le había oído pasar.

- ¿Quieres un trago?- le ofreció algo ebria Sakura.

Sasuke se dirigió donde estaba la chica, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó al lado de ella.

- Sabes, eres tan parecido a _él_.- dijo Sakura de forma seria.

- ¿él?.- preguntó el chico, aunque ya sabía a quién se refería.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica mirándolo.

Sasuke la miró, no podía ser, lo había descubierto.

- Con él me refería a Sasuke-kun, un antiguo compañero de equipo.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, falsa alarma.

Se quedaron en silencio, ya llevaban así unos cuantos minutos. Entonces, el chico recordó que no podía actuar como Sasuke, sino él mismo se delataría y su antigua compañera se había vuelto muy astuta.

- ¿ Y como es él, ese tal Sasuke?.-le preguntó el chico. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

- Pues él es frío, arrogante, indiferente, quería estar por encima de los demás y cuando lo conseguía, sonreía con superioridad; ahora que me lo pregunto no sé porque estuve enamorada de él.- Hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de saque.- ¡Ah sí! Porque aunque yo fuera un estorbo y demostrara que no le caía nada bien, siempre me protegía.- dijo bebiendo lo que le quedaba de saque, que no era poco, de un solo trago. – Además.-añadió seria.- ¡Era increíblemente guapo!- dijo alegremente como una niña pequeña.

La chica se levantó dispuesta a irse ya a dormir, pero alguien le cogió fuertemente la mano, impidiéndoselo. Sakura se gira y ve al chico muy cerca de ella. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta Sasuke la estaba besando. La besaba posesivamente guiándola hasta el sofá más cercano quedando él encima de ella. El chico tenía claras intenciones de desnudarla lo más rápido posible, no aguantaba más. Notó que su antigua compañera lo dejó de besar, bueno de corresponder. Se detiene y la mira.

-El desayuno está listo- le dice la chica

- ¿Qué?- dice Sasuke con cara de confusión.

- El desayuno está listo, despierta dormilón.

OH mierda.

Ayame se encontraba intentando despertar a su compañero.

- Hasta que al fin despiertas- dijo al ver que el chico estaba abriendo sus ojos. Luego comienza reír al ver un punto fijo de la parte baja de su cuerpo.- ¿qué estabas soñando cariño?- le dijo en tono picarón.

Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo a pensar. _" Malditas hormonas"._

_Si supieras que hoy es último día sobre la Tierra._

_¿Cómo te gustaría pasarlo?_

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de éste mi querido fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y siento la tardanza, pero es que no estaba inspirada.

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto me pertenece, soy Masashi Kishimoto, jajaja son bromas.

Naruto no me pertenece y demás.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**

* * *

**

**Se le estaba acabando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones, si la dejaban un rato más allí estaba segura que se ahogaría. Los dos chicos levantaron bruscamente su cabeza del tanque de agua donde estaba sumergida y la tiraron sin ningún cuidado al frío suelo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y no hacía más que toser, estaba segura que tenía agua en los pulmones. ****Le tiraron del pelo levantándola bruscamente del suelo y empujándola a una silla cercana. La golpearon, una vez más y la esposaron. Oyeron un ruido afuera, alguien se acercaba hacia la puerta. Ya sabía quién era. Debía reconocer que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.**

********************

Odiaba cuando a Naruto le tocaba preparar el almuerzo. Siempre hacía ese asqueroso ramen instantáneo. Su cuerpo necesitaba una comida decente para poder rendir bien en el entrenamiento. Se apartó uno de los mechones de su pelo, ahora castaño, y empezó a comer.

Oyó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, ya sabía quien era, había sentido su presencia desde hacía tiempo.

La chica de pelo rosa entró cogiendo de la mano a un niño. Al entrar en la estancia el pequeño se soltó y empezó a buscar dentro de la casa como un loco.

- ¡Tío Naruto!- gritó el niño al ver al rubio en la cocina.

- Nagisa-chan- dijo alegremente el rubio correspondiendo el saludo del niño.

- Vamos a jugar.

El niño y el rubio salieron al jardín a jugar como siempre hacían, como dos niños pequeños.

********************

**Al abrir la puerta lo vio. Vio a la persona a la que tanto odiaba y a la que tanto rencor guardaba. Notó como el susodicho sacó una jeringa con un líquido. No sabía que era, pero sí podría decir con total seguridad que no era nada bueno.**

**Se acercó a ella. La chica de pelo rosa se revolvía en el sitio, no le iba hacer fácil la tarea de inyectárselo. La agarraron fuertemente de brazos y pies inmovilizándola; le dolía todo el cuerpo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos golpes había recibido. Sintió un pinchazo, lo miró con odio mientras retiraba la jeringa de su cuerpo. Empezó a sudar, estaba perdiendo lentamente la visión y después, cayó inconsciente.**

********************

Naruto buscaba a la chica de pelo rosa por toda la casa. Nagisa se acababa de marchar con Shikamaru, su padre. Cada vez que Shikamaru o Temari, su madre, salían dejaban a su pequeño a cargo de Naruto y Sakura.

- ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?- le preguntó a Sasuke que estaba sentado en el sillón del salón.

- Hace rato vino un ANBU a buscarla porque Tsunade-sama quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿No ves que la estaba buscando?-dijo un Naruto enfadado

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- No me lo habías preguntado.

Naruto iba a lanzársele y a decirle unas cuantas cosas al chico, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ella ya había llegado. El rubio la miró, tenía los ojos sin brillo y la cara neutra. Cualquiera que la viera no hubiera notado nada, pero él sabía que algo malo había pasado, la conocía demasiado bien. Se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón.

Estaban en silencio.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al verlos. ¿Tanta insistencia con buscar a la chica para que cuando la encuentra quedarse callado?

Naruto sabía que en estas situaciones la chica necesitaba tiempo antes de hablar.

- Tsunade-sama lo encontró- empezó la chica mirando al suelo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de comprensión.

- Esta tarde saldré de misión, también tiene unos pergaminos que le interesan a la aldea.

- ¿Cómo lo harás?- preguntó el rubio serio.

- Él habitualmente hace grandes fiestas en su casa y contrata prostitutas para entretener a sus amigos, así que- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- ya sabes.

Naruto la miró.

- ¿Estás loca?¿Cómo vas a dejar que ese tipo te toque?-le gritó el rubio.- Cuando te encontré temblabas al mínimo roce con un chico. Ni siquiera te acercabas a mí. Y ahora vas... - el chico tomó aire tranquilizándose.- vas a dejar que...

- ¿Y que quieres que haga Naruto?. Él es el asesino de mis padres. Tengo que matarlo.

- ¿Pero llegar hasta tal punto?, tiene que haber otra manera. Yo te ayudaré si quieres.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, la chica lo interrumpió.

- Lo haré sola.- le dijo cortante.- No soy esa chica débil a la que siempre tenías que proteger. ¿ Crees que a mí me gusta? ¿ Que me gusta ser esta mala copia de mí misma en la que me he convertido?

- No estoy queriendo decir que eres débil, solo es que no quiero volver a perderte.- dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica.

- No me perderás- dijo zafándose del agarre.- Tengo que preparar las cosas para la misión.

Naruto suspiró. Sabía que la chica era una cabezota.

********************

**La chica abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en la misma habitación que antes. Como empezaba odiar esas cuatro paredes. Lo vio sentado enfrente de ella.**

**- Desearía que esto no fuera demasiado doloroso.- le dijo el hombre.**

**- Yo también. Gracias. Me alegra que pienses como yo.- dijo Sakura irónicamente.**

**Se acercó a ella quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.**

**- Dígame, ¿para quién trabaja usted?. No volveré a preguntárselo.**

**La chica rió.**

**- Tengo malas noticias para ti. Soy tu peor enemiga, no tengo nada que perder.**

**El hombre cogió un estuche que estaba encima de una mesa. Lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de la chica enseñando unos utensilios de médico.**

**- Eso no es del todo cierto. Tiene dientes.**

**Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que esto sería doloroso.**

********************

Había tardado un día en llegar al país del arroz. Estaba extrañamente nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar al tener a ese tipo delante. Con el tiempo que llevaba siendo Kunohichi había descubierto que los hombres cuando se excitaban bajaban de sobremanera la guardia, haciendo más fácil el matarlos. No quería acostarse con él, y haría todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

Sacó el papel con la dirección de la casa del individuo y se puso en marcha.

********************

**Le tenían agarrada la cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento. La mandíbula le dolía ya que le estaban abriendo la boca con un utensilio que no había visto en su vida. Sólo sabía que no podía cerrar la boca por mucho que quisiera.**

**- Se lo digo una vez más. Dígame, ¿para quien trabaja?.- preguntó una vez más el hombre con unos alicates en sus manos.**

**Intentó hablar pero no se le entendía ya que tenía la boca demasiado abierta.**

**El hombre hizo una mueca a uno de sus subordinados para que le quitara el utensilio que le mantenía abierta la boca.**

**Miraba a la chica esperando a que hablara, ésta cogió aire.**

**- Sólo le diré que empiece por las muelas, si no le importa.**

**Le volvieron a poner el utensilio y con los alicates le arrancaron el primer diente. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar en la habitación.**

************************

Se encontraba delante de la casa que decía la dirección. Se había cambiado de ropa en un callejón cercano, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes pegado al cuerpo que realzaba su delgada figura y unos altos tacones color beige.

En el viaje le dio tiempo a planear que hacer. Una vez dentro, lo seduciría y cuando la llevara a su habitación lo mataría. Después se dirigiría a su despacho y robaría el pergamino. Parecía fácil.

Vio a un grupo de chicas entrando en la casa y se colocó detrás de ellas, infiltrándose.

Debía reconocer que la casa era hermosa y que el hombre era popular ya que había montón de gente. Un camarero se paró delante de ella, cogió una copa y lo buscó con la mirada. Le recorrió un odio por todo el cuerpo cuando lo divisó, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo al instante. Respiró profundamente no podía ser tan impulsiva, ya que si lo hiciera la matarían al instante. Lo descubrió desde que entró, todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí eran asesinos de rango S.

********************

Naruto se estaba vistiendo en su habitación. Estaba preocupado por su amiga, rezaba porque todo le saliera bien. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho con lo que veía. Quería estar guapo para su cita con Hinata.

********************

Se disponía a acercarse al hombre cuando una rubia se le acercó y lo besó desesperadamente. Mierda, ya estaba pillado. Parece que la misión iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

.

.

Esperó a que se marchara la rubia para presentarse pero parecía que estuvieran pegados con cola. Decidió ir primero a por el pergamino, estaba harta de las miradas lujuriosas de los presentes y ya se le habían acabado las excusas para espantar a los que se le acercaban.

Se alejó de la sala y subió por unas escaleras para ir hacia despacho. Ya en la planta de arriba empezó a abrir todas las puertas que se encontraban, buscándolo. Puso la mano en la manilla de una de las muchas puertas y notó que estaba cerrada. Sonrió, seguro que era esta, las otras estaban abiertas. Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera girarse sintió un golpe en la nuca. Y después, todo se volvió negro.

********************

Se despertó con sabor a hierro en la boca producto de la sangre. Extrañamente no sentía dolor. Se abrió la puerta y entró el hombre, caminó hacia ella sentándose de nuevo en la silla frente a ella.

- La pastilla que le he dado mitiga el dolor. Lo he notado porque ha dejado de gritar tan fuerte.- le dijo el hombre.- Desgraciadamente el efecto solo dura dos horas y prácticamente ya han pasado esas dos horas, así que, usted es la que decide. ¿Qué camino tomamos?.- preguntó enseñándole con una mano los alicates y con la otra un bote de pastillas.

La chica tomó aire y cerró sus ojos.

- Hable y le daré otra pastilla.-seguía insistiendo

- Es que... no puedo.- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se acercó a ella, lo bastante como para sentir el aliento de éste en su rostro.

- Vamos, ¿para quién trabaja?, Hable hermosa jovencita.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que lo tiró en el suelo. Respiró profundamente y dio una voltereta quedando encima de él, asfixiándolo con la silla a la cual estaba esposada. Tanteó con la mano en los pantalones de éste cogiendo una llave de su bolsillo y abrió las esposas. Se levantó y lo esposó ahora a él en la silla. Cogió los alicates del suelo y lo miró con odio.

- No.- dijo el hombre asustado.

La chica se acercó a él con los alicates en la mano y se lo cerró en su anatomía masculina. El grito no se hizo esperar. Miró su alrededor cogió un palo de hierro y le golpeó, matándolo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Se encontraba en el sótano de la casa. Subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose al primer piso, hacia el despacho. Casi no le quedaba chakra, notaba como sus energías le fallaban.

Con una traba que tenía en el pelo abrió la puerta cerrada, efectivamente daba al despacho. Buscó en los alrededores y encontró el pergamino en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

Suspiró aliviada. Ahora solo tenía que salir sin que nadie lo notara.

Esquivó a duras penas un kunai dirigido hacia ella. Sabía que no le quedaba chakra para luchar y que la casa estaba llena de asesinos rango S, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta, y se tiró por la ventana.

********************

********************

Sasuke, Ayame y Naruto se encontraban en el despacho de la Hokage, ésta los había mandado a llamar urgentemente.

- Bien chicos, los he mandado a llamar para una misión urgente. Sakura debía volver de su misión hace dos días. Su misión será traerla de vuelta. Pero hay algo que deben saber, deben tener cuidado con el objetivo de Sakura ya que ese hombre es uno de los mejores torturadores. Obtiene siempre la información.

Iba a seguir hablando pero se vio interrumpida, alguien había entrado en su despacho sin llamar.

.

La chica de pelo rosa entró despacio en el despacho de su maestra sin mirar a los presentes. La falta de chakra era evidente ya que casi no podía andar. Tenía la boca hinchada debido a su falta de dientes, además de numerosos golpes y cortadas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Le dio el pergamino a su maestra bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Cumpliste el objetivo?.- preguntó la Hokage mirando a su alumna con preocupación.

La chica hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Vete al hospital para que te revisen, también avisaré al dentista.

La chica alzó su brazo en dirección a Naruto. El chico entendiendo le cogió la mano y salieron del despacho, rumbo al hospital.

_Al final del día, cuando ya termina._

_Todo lo que queremos es estar cerca de alguien._

_Así que eso de mantener las distancias_

_y pretender que no nos importan los demás_

_Suena como una gran mentira._

_Así que elegimos y escogemos a quien queremos para estar cerca de ellos_

_Y una vez que hemos escogido a esa gente_

_Tendemos a quedarnos cerca._

_No importa cuando daño les hagamos_

_La gente que sigue contigo al final del día_

_Son los que valen la pena tener._

* * *

Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Sí, ya lo sé fue pésimo.

Pero no encuentro a mi inspiración.

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leerme.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_Mucha gente no sabe que el ojo humano tiene un punto ciego en su campo de visión._

_Hay una parte del mundo para lo que estamos literalmente ciegos._

_El problema es que a veces nuestro punto ciego nos protege de cosas que no deberían ser ignoradas._

_A veces nuestro punto ciego hace que nuestras vidas sean felices y radiantes._

Sonrió una vez más delante del espejo. Estaba asombrada del buen trabajo que había hecho el dentista, parecía que no había pasado nada. Se vistió con su traje favorito. Un vestido de estampados florales de tonos rojos, azules y verdes con juntándolo con unas sandalias verdes claro. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una gruesa trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Se miró una vez más al espejo quedando satisfecha con lo que veía. Quería estar encantadora. Hoy cortaría con Sai.

**********************

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en un descampado cercano a la casa. Sabía que era inútil, que no estaba rindiendo al cien por cien y sabía quién era la culpable de ello. No paraba de soñar con su antigua compañera y como si no fuera suficiente tormento, por el día no paraba de pensar en esos lujuriosos sueños.

"_Malditas hormonas"._ Se dijo con fastidio.

Agitó su cabeza intentando sacar cualquier recuerdo de la noche y siguió entrenando, intentando concentrarse.

**********************

Sonrió nerviosamente al ver al visitante que se encontraba delante de la puerta de su casa. Le había dicho que estaría una semana en la aldea y que había escogido su hogar como lugar de residencia. Se hizo para atrás su cabello rubio intentando despejarse, sabía que esto traería problemas.

**********************

Le había dicho el día anterior que quería hablar con él. Se imaginaba que sucedía. La vio aparecer, estaba hermosa. Se sentó junto a él en el banco en el que estaba sentado. La miró, estaba pensativa como no sabiendo por donde empezar.

- Bueno, te preguntarás que es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.-empezó a decir la chica.

- Me lo imagino.- le cortó Sai.

- Entiende que no es por ti. Es por mí, en este momento de mi vida no quiero ninguna relación.- siguió diciendo ella.

En estos últimos cuatro años había cortado con los suficientes chicos como para saberse el discurso de memoria. Siempre era lo mismo. Se echaba la culpa por la ruptura de la relación alegando que él no tenía nada que ver en dicha decisión, unas cuantas lágrimas por parte del chico, luego, una promesa de que seguirán siendo amigos y un último beso de despedida.

.

.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se dirigía a su casa. Tenía la intención de darse un gran baño para sacarse todo el estrés, había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba cortar con Sai.

**********************

Se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que Sasuke terminara de preparar la comida. Ayame miraba descaradamente al visitante que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella. Era un hombre de pelo blanco y tez pálida de unos veintitrés años. Al lado de éste se encontraba un Naruto nervioso, no sabía el por qué.

**********************

Miró el reloj justo antes de meter las llaves en la cerradura de su casa. Seguramente acabarían de comer. Al abrir la puerta le inundó un olor de colonia de hombre demasiado conocido para ella. OH mierda. _" Que he hecho yo para merecer esto"_ se dijo la chica mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo.

.

No había ni siquiera llegado a sentarse en el sillón donde estaban sentados el resto de los habitantes del hogar cuando unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron aprisionándola contra su pecho. No podía respirar. Como pudo miró a Naruto quién estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La chica le repetía con sus labios las palabras SOS mientras pedía ayuda con sus ojos. Se separó como pudo del hombre que la tenía agarrada y le sonrió falsamente.

- Que gusto verte de nuevo Tashiro-sama.- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del susodicho.

- Ya te he dicho que no utilices el sama, me hace sentir mayor y el gusto es mío mi preciosa Sakura.

La chica se sentó lo más alejada posible de aquel hombre.

- Sabes.-le empezó a decir Naruto al hombre.- Sakura no para de hablar de ti. Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Está más que encantada con tu visita.

La chica miró al rubio con el cejo fruncido, pero lo quitó cuando el hombre la miró lujuriosamente. Definitivamente odiaba a su amigo.

- ¿Es eso verdad mi preciosa Sakura?

La chica rió nerviosamente.

- Naruto es un exagerado.- dijo la chica.- No es que no me guste tu visita.-Añadió rápidamente. No quería ser descortés con los invitados. - ¿Por qué no mejor te das un baño? Estarás cansadísimo del viaje.- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Sí, no estaría mal.- dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar. – ¿Me acompañas?.- le preguntó pícaramente a la chica de pelo rosa.

Sakura tragó saliva. El hombre empezó a reír y se dirigió al baño.

- Como sigas diciendo estupideces serás el primer Hokage con las piernas rotas que haya tenido la aldea. – le dijo la chica amenazadoramente al rubio.

- Sólo era una broma, no te lo tomes así tampoco.

- Cómo que no me lo tome así.- dijo la chica histéricamente y hablando lo más bajo que podía.- Sabes como es él y encima le dices que no paro hablar de él y que tenía muchas ganas de verle. Kami ayúdame.

- No entiendo nada.- interrumpió Ayame la conversación.

- Tahiro es el primo de ero-sennin- empezó a explicar Naruto.- de Jiraiya-sama.- interrumpió Sakura al ver la cara de confusión de los dos shinobis.- Pues bueno, Tashiro es un pervertido y tiene una extraña obsesión por Sakura, siempre anda persiguiéndola.

Ayame la miró divertida.

- Necesito un novio urgentemente así me lo quitaré de encima.

- Sakura cariño, ya tienes novio, Sai.- dijo el rubio como si le estuviera explicando algo a un retrasado mental.

- Hoy corté con él.

Naruto la miró de forma desaprobatoria y suspiró. Su amiga no tenía remedio, siempre hacía lo mismo.

- Pues estás en serios problemas.- le dijo picándola.

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente pensando en como salir de esta situación. Ante la sorpresa de todos se levantó bruscamente del sillón, había tenido una idea.

- Kaito, por favor, hazte pasar por mi novio. Sólo será una semana y después te prometo que te devolveré el favor.

Sasuke la miró por unos minutos y sonrió de medio lado de forma imperceptible. Seguramente si Sakura hubiera visto el tipo de sonrisa que hizo no le hubiera pedido el favor.

- De acuerdo.- dijo secamente.

Ayame lo miró, sabía que tramaba algo, él no aceptaba un favor así como así. " _Esto será divertido"_ se dijo mientras sonreía.

**********************

Pasó unos quince minutos cuando se oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, seguido por un olor de exagerado jabón.

- Tashiro.- lo llamó Sakura.- ¿Te han presentado ya a mi novio Kaito?.- dijo la chica mientras le cogía la mano a Sasuke.

- Pues, no. Bueno sí, pero no me habían dicho que fuera tu novio. No sé ni siquiera lo saludaste cuando llegaste antes. Esto no me convence.- dijo escudriñando a la pareja.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco me convence. – dijo Naruto con cara pensativa y tocándose la barbilla al más estilo Sherlock Holmes.

La chica rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno creo que iré a descansar. ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- dijo el invitado.

- ¿Habitación?. Pues no habíamos pensado en eso.- dijo el rubio.

- No pasa nada. Entonces me quedaré en la de Sakura.- dijo picándole el ojo a la chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él. Aunque la relación no fuera de verdad y le diera igual que hacía o dejara de hacer con la chica.

- Duerme en la de ella.- dijo Sasuke.- Ella siempre duerme en la mía, casi no la utiliza.- terminó por decir mientras sonreía superiormente al invitado.

Tashiro puso mala cara, pero decidió no decir nada. Cogió el poco equipaje que había traído y se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Una vez que el invitado se hubo ido Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke y miró a Naruto. El rubio tragó saliva, si las miradas mataran estaba seguro que él ya estaría más que muerto.

- Te mataré.-dijo Sakura corriendo por toda la casa detrás del chico.

**********************

Salió del despacho de su antigua maestra dirigiéndose a su casa. Le habían encomendado una misión, algo sencillo. Con un poco de suerte llegaría esa misma noche.

.

.

Al llegar a su habitación hizo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar al hombre que ahora mismo dormía en su cama. Cogió las pocas armas que llevaría a la misión y salió de la habitación. Entró en la de Naruto, quería bañarse antes de salir y por su propio bien lo haría en esta habitación.

Después de llenar la bañera se metió, acostándose en ésta. Cerró sus ojos pretendiéndose relajar, iba bien de tiempo todavía tenía quince minutos antes de partir.

- ¡ERES UN TEMEE!

Sakura se levantó sobresaltada, no se esperaba el grito. Esa voz, parecía la de Naruto. ¿ Qué estaría pasando ahí abajo?. Salió pesadamente de la bañera con una venita en la frente. Naruto se las pagaría.

**********************

Bajó la escalera después de haberse vestido. Estaba furiosa y sabía con quién descargar la ira.

- ¡NARUTO!.-gritó mientras lo buscaba.

Se dirigió a donde provenían las voces. El jardín. Se encontró con una escena que no se esperó imaginar.

- ¿ Qué está pasando aquí?.- dijo la chica enfada al ver como Kaito y Naruto peleaban.

- Sakura-chan, el teme este se ha reído de mí y quiero enseñarle cuan fuerte puedo ser.- dijo el rubio como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sakura suspiró fastidiada y miró a Kaito, definitivamente se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, movió la cabeza despejando esa idea, solo eran tonterías. Sasuke por su parte esbozó su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Quería ver cuanto había mejorado Naruto en estos seis años.

- Tú lo has querido. Hace poco mejoré un jutsu y serás es primero en probarlo

Sasuke estaba impaciente en verlo, en estos días que había observado a su amigo se dio cuenta que había cambiado de forma notable. "_Tal vez haya madurado"_ se dijo.

- Ahí va. SEXY NO JUTSU*- recitó Naruto convirtiéndose en una chica rubia con exuberantes curvas y falta de ropa.

Sasuke lo miró con una gotita en la frente. "_O tal vez no"_ pensó rectificando lo anterior.

Sakura por su parte dejó a Naruto en el suelo por el fuerte golpe que le dio.

- Eres un pervertido. – dijo mientras se sacudía las manos. – Me voy de misión vuelvo a la noche.- añadió mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

- Entonces no será muy difícil- dijo el rubio mientras se tocaba el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza por el golpe de la chica.

- Un chico, una discoteca y una seducción.- dijo resumidamente la chica.

Sakura se despidió de los dos dándole un beso en la nariz a Naruto y desapareciendo por la puerta.

**********************

No recordaba lo difícil que era meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Lo había intentado unas diez veces y no atinaba. Se oyó el ruido de las llaves caer contra el suelo. La chica suspiró otra vez lo mismo. Se agachó y las cogió. Volvió a intentarlo, al parecer Kami había oído sus súplicas por fin había conseguido abrir la puerta.

Entró en la casa tambaleándose y se quitó los tacones que traía. Encendió la luz del salón, estaba vació.

- ¡ NARUUUTOOO!.-empezó a gritar.

- ¡ NARUUUTOOO!.-siguió gritando mientras se dirigía a la habitación del susodicho.

Al abrirla vio que estaba vacía.

- No está.- dijo una voz detrás de ella.- Creo que dijo algo sobre quedarse en casa de Hinata.

Sakura se giró torpemente, era Sasuke. La chica empezó a llorar.

- Estoy sola.

Se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared.

- ¿ Qué te pasa mi preciosa Sakura? ¿ Quieres que te consuele? .- dijo Tashiro quien se había despertado al oír ruidos fuera, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver la cara de Sasuke que estaba al lado de la chica.

- VUELVE A LA HABITACIÓN PERVERTIDOO.- le gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tashiro sabía que lo mejor era hacer lo que la chica le dijo.

- Estoy sola.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que iba a aguantar a Sakura toda la noche, no podía dejarla sola, sobretodo por el pervertido que se había acabado de meter en la habitación de la chica.

- Estoy sola.- seguía diciendo la chica.

- No estás sola.- le dijo secamente el chico sentándose al lado de ella.

- Estoy rodeada de gente, pero estoy sola. Los odio. Los odio por abandonarme. Odio a mis padres por morir sin importarle dejarme sola. Odio a Sasuke por dejarme en aquel banco. Ahora mismo odio a Naruto por estar con Hinata. ¿ Por qué me dejaron? No me considero mala persona.

Sasuke solo la escuchaba, nunca había sabido consolar a la gente, nunca lo había hecho. Pero sí sabía por lo que estaba pasando. A él también lo dejaron solo, aunque ese vacio se empezó a llenar con la amistad de Naruto y Sakura. Mierda. Despejó su mente, otra vez volvía esa pequeña parte de él. Definitivamente tenía que acabar con esa parte a como diera lugar.

- Y ahora estoy aquí borracha. Habiendo tenido que aguantar toda la noche las miradas lujuriosas que me echaban los hombres mientras pensaban en miles de maneras de hacerme el amor. Odio mi trabajo.

El chico se levantó del suelo suspirando.

- Vamos.- le tendió la mano Sasuke.

Ella la aceptó y se la llevó a su habitación. La chica se empezó a quitar el vestido sin importarle la presencia del chico y se metió en la cama únicamente con la ropa interior.

**********************

Se despertó por los movimientos bruscos de la chica. No sabía como había podido conciliar el sueño teniendo a su antigua compañera en su misma cama y con solo ropa interior. Definitivamente tenía las hormonas demasiado revueltas. La chica se seguía revolviendo en la cama, probablemente tenía otra pesadilla, ya estaba acostumbrado, cada noche la chica gritaba por ello.

Giró su cabeza en dirección donde se encontraba la chica ya que estaba boca arriba y la miró mientras se movía.

- No, no lo hagas por favor. Para. Naruto ven, ayúdame. Por favor no, otra vez no.- empezó a decir la chica con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke al oírla la empezó a despertar delicadamente. La chica se levantó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor. Suspiró aliviada. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y estaba pálida y sudorosa.

Miró al chico que estaba acostado al lado de ella, él le devolvió la mirada.

- Ya sé que no nos conocemos pero, ¿ me podría abrazar?.- dijo ella. Su voz denotaba que estaba asustada.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y ella se acostó al lado de él, recostándose en su pecho y dejando que él pasara sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo apretándola hacia él.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que lo que la chica tenía cada noche no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos. Pensó en lo que la chica estaba diciendo en sueños. ¿ Qué es lo que había vivido exactamente su antigua compañera de equipo como para decir aquello?

* * *

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo.

Siento la tardanza pero es que me fui el fin de semana de vacaciones.

Ya saben si están animados y tienen un par de segundos libres pueden dejar un comentario en ese botoncito de abajo con letras verdes.

Pues me despido sin más queridos lectores míos. Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Siento la tardanza, pero no sabía como continuar el fic.

También quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han mandado reviews.

Y sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_Nadie cree que su vida resultara más o menos bien_

_Todos creemos que estaremos excelentes_

_Y desde el día en que decidimos ser ninjas_

_Estamos llenos de expectativas._

_Expectativas de los caminos que abriremos_

_la gente a la que ayudaremos_

_la influencia que tendremos_

_Son grandes expectativas respecto de quienes seremos _

_y adonde iremos_

_Y luego, llegamos a ser ninjas._

El fuerte olor a comida proveniente de la cocina la despertó lentamente. Seguro que Ayame estaba haciendo el desayuno, debía reconocer que la chica cocinaba muy bien. Abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordó que había bebido la noche anterior. Al intentar levantarse unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. Se escabulló lentamente quedando al otro extremo de la cama. Miró al chico, estaba sin blusa. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero ninguna imagen acudió a su mente. Respiró cogiendo el valor necesario para mirar debajo de la manta que la cubría. Estaba en ropa interior. Volvió a mirar al chico pero esta vez con cara de susto. ¿ Qué había pasado la noche anterior?. Notó que el chico abría los ojos y se desperezaba, luego miró en dirección hacia ella. La chica evitó su mirada.

-¿ Qué pasó anoche exactamente?

-¿ De verdad no lo recuerdas?.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sakura frunció el cejo al ver la expresión del chico.

- No, sino no te hubiera preguntado.

El chico la miró divertido. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se colocó encima de la misma con cuidado de no aplastarla.

- ¿ No recuerdas nada de nada de lo que pasó anoche?, Si quieres te lo recuerdo.- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Sakura.

- Pues no debió de ir muy bien, si no recuerdo nada.- le cortó la chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto y se levantó de la cama.

- No pasó nada anoche.- dijo metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sakura miró la ahora puerta cerrada del baño y sonrió divertida. _" Hombres". _Se dijo.

*****************************

Bajó la escalera lentamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se había tenido que bañar en la habitación de Kaito porque la suya todavía no era segura teniendo a Tashiro en su casa.

Se había puesto una camisa de Kaito que le llegaba a medio muslo y tenía su largo cabello rosa mojado colocado sobre un hombro.

Entró en la cocina, todos se encontraban ahí, por lo que veía Naruto ya había llegado. Notó la mirada de Tashiro sobre ella, tenía el cejo fruncido. Sonrió internamente.

- Buenos días.- saludó la chica a los presentes.

*****************************

En estos últimos años había descubierto un pequeño lugar a las afueras de konoha que utilizaba para entrenar. Estaba cansada, ya llevaba más de cuatro horas entrenando. Sintió que la acechaban, miró disimuladamente a los alrededores, pero no encontró a nadie. Respiró y cerró sus ojos concentrándose, pero no detectó ninguna presencia. Quizás fuera su imaginación, sin embargo la experiencia y la razón le decían que cuando sientes que te vigilan probablemente es porque te estén vigilando.

- Seas quién seas sal de donde estás.- dijo la chica en voz alta y con voz segura.

Hubo un largo silencio, la chica negó con la cabeza, se sentía como una estúpida por estar hablando con el aire. Recogió sus cosas, tenía hambre, si se daba prisa todavía podía llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, pequeña Sakura.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

La chica se giró quedando cara a cara con el individuo. Maldijo su mala suerte. De todas las personas que la podían vigilar, ¿por qué demonios tendría que ser él?.

- Uchiha.- dijo la chica.

*****************************

Miró su reloj una vez más, las tres y quince. Bufó exasperada. Había quedado con Sasuke a las tres para hablar sobre la misión encomendada por Orochimaru y bien sabía que él nunca se retrasaba.

**************************

- ¡¡POR FIN!!.-exclamó el rubio colocando las manos atrás de su cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

Acababa de salir de la oficina de la Hokage, le habían encomendado una misión. Pero no cualquier misión, una verdadera misión. Proteger a un señor feudal perseguido por asesinos de rango S.

Miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos. _" Una tarde entretenida, Dattebayo"_ se dijo.

*****************************

-Itachi Uchiha.- repitió la chica de pelo rosa.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

- He venido a por ti, pequeña Sakura.

*****************************

Miró al viejo que estaba a su lado, un tipo rico con cara de pocos amigos. Genial. Habían estado todo el viaje callados, le estaba empezando a molestar el incómodo silencio. Miró el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana del carruaje para mitigar el aburrimiento. El sonido del relincho del caballo lo sobresaltó, el carruaje se estaba moviendo demasiado deprisa, cogió el brazo del señor feudal, abrió la puerta y saltó. Rodaron por el suelo no muy lejos de donde estaba el carruaje ahora volcado.

El rubio se levantó deprisa poniéndose en guardia. Se acercó al transporte y vio al hombre que guiaba al caballo muerto. Maldición. No había sentido ninguna presencia.

- ¿Qué, qué ha pasado?.- pregunto asustado el señor feudal.

- Problemas. Eso es lo que pasa.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando se puso delante del señor feudal protegiéndole del Kunai que acababa de ser lanzado e incrustándose en su antebrazo. Hizo un pequeño alarido de dolor y se giró hablándole a la nada.

- ¡¡Muéstrense cobardes!!

******************************

- Hasta que por fin llegas.- dijo la chica con voz de enfado.

- Hmp

- Si ya, no hace falta que des explicaciones.- dijo irónicamente. – Vamos, ya llegamos tarde.

Saltaron de árbol en árbol a una velocidad impresionante. Habían quedado con Kabuto para darle los avances de la misión. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea volvieron a su forma original, recuperando sus físicos.

- Que interesante.

Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giraron y vieron la cara de Kabuto con una falsa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro.

- Comiencen a dar el reporte de la misión

********************************

- No me hagas reír Itachi.- dijo la chica satisfecha de que en su voz no demostrara el miedo que sentía. Sabía que si Itachi decidía pelear él saldría vencedor.

- No me obligues a llevarte a la fuerza, pequeña Sakura.

Odiaba el mote que le había puesto meses atrás. " Pequeña Sakura". Le hacía sentir como si todavía estuviera en la academia ninja y fuera un estorbo.

- Sabes que no me voy a ir contigo.

Suspiró.

- Imaginaba que dirías eso. Bueno qué remedio.- dijo volviendo sus ojos de color escarlata.

_"Maldición"_. Pensó la chica antes de entrar en ese mundo donde destacaba el color rojo.

*****************************

Ninjas salieron de todos lados. Estaban rodeados. Los contó con los ojos, eran seis en total. Recordó lo que le dijo la Hokage. Mierda. Todos ellos eran asesinos de rango S. Suspiró pesadamente. No sabía como saldrían vivos de esta.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu*.- recitó el rubio multiplicando su cuerpo.

*****************************

- Entonces, ¿ todavía no es propicio atacar a la aldea?

- Hmp.-contestó el Uchiha.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él.- dijo Ayame.- Todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo y debemos de estar lo suficientemente seguros porque solo tenemos una oportunidad de atacar a la aldea por sorpresa.

- Bien entonces.- dijo Kabuto desapareciendo entre la espesura de los árboles.

*****************************

Maldición, estaba encerrada en un mundo creado por Itachi. _" Vamos, tranquilízate, Sakura"_. Se dijo dándose ánimos. Miró a su alrededor se encontraba frente a la floristería de los Yamanka. De repente apareció un AMBU frente a ella.

- Sakura- san, la Hokage la espera en su despacho. – dijo y después desapareció en una nube de humo.

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. _"Oh no, este día no, por favor no"_. Pensó la chica. Sus pies habían comenzado a caminar hacia la oficina de la Hokage, intentó parar, pero sus pies no le respondían. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Recordaba muy bien este día.

No sabía como pero ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

- Chicas.- dijo la Hokage dirigiéndose a Ino y a ella.- Tengo una misión para ustedes.

******************************

Tenía los ojos rojos y un chakra naranja envolvía su cuerpo. Había logrado acabar con dos, todavía quedaban cuatro, pero eran demasiado buenos, no sabía como iba a acabar con esto. Formó en su mano un Rasengan, dispuesto a darle a su enemigo.

******************************

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, siguiendo su destino, intentaba parar pero sus piernas no respondían. Miró a la rubia. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga después de que Sasuke se marchara. Siempre estaban juntas, eran como uña y carne. Ino se detuvo, había sangre en un árbol.

- NO INO, CUIDADO.- movió los labios la chica de pelo rosa, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Vio antes sus ojos como el árbol explotaba, lanzando a la rubia lejos de allí. Sakura corrió hacia ella.

- Bonitas presas.- oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró quedando frente a frente con dos grandes y fuertes hombres.

******************************

Estaba realmente cansado, quedaban tres, pero sus energía eran casi nulas. Multiplicó una vez más su cuerpo creando una distracción.

******************************

Haber luchado contra aquellos hombres la había dejado sin energía. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y heridas. Se acercó como pudo a su amiga. Estaba realmente mal, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿ Tan mal me veo, frentona?.- dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz.

Sakura intentó curar a su amiga, pero no le quedaba el chakra suficiente para hacerlo. Maldición esto no puede estar pasando. No otra vez. Utilizó el poco chakra que le quedaba para invocar a un sapo al que le dijo que pidiera ayuda.

- Todo va a estar bien cerda, te pondrás bien.- dijo la chica a su amiga.

La rubia sonrió.

- Yo también he estudiado medicina, sé que estoy muy grave, esa bomba me dio de lleno.

La chico de pelo rosa sacó de su maleta un par de vendas y las apretó contra el estómago de su amiga intentando parar la hemorragia.

- Tengo miedo Sakura.

Estoy contigo. No permitiré que estés sola. Vamos a salir de esto juntas, te lo prometo.

La rubia estaba temblando, Sakura la abrazó como pudo dándole calor, notaba el cuerpo de su amiga muy frío. La ayuda llegó, tres AMBUS que llevaban una gran camilla. Intentaron separarla de su amiga.

- NOO.- gritó Sakura.- Le prometí que me quedaría con ella y lo voy a cumplir.

Los AMBUS se miraron entre sí.

- De acuerdo Sakura-san.- dijo uno de ellos.

Los tres AMBUS levantaron con cuidado a Ino y a Sakura, que la mantenía abrazada y las pusieron en la camilla.

Ino abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura.

- ¿Le dirás a mi familia que los quiero?

- Por supuesto que lo haré.- dijo Sakura rápidamente.

- ¿ Y harías algo por mí?

- Cualquier cosa.

- Me preocuparía menos por ellos si sé que tú los estás cuidando.

- Lo haré, pero no hables como si te fueras a.-Sakura no pudo terminar la frase.

La rubia sonrió

- Bien. Mamá hará galletas de chocolate para ti.- dijo ignorando la última frase de Sakura.- Cuídate mucho frentona. Ahora creo que dormiré un poco

La chica de pelo rosa miró a la rubia, sabía que no llegaría viva a la aldea. Antes este pensamiento se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Muy bien, cariño.

Los párpados de Ino se levantaron una vez más.

- ¿ Te quedarás conmigo?

Sakura la estrechó más fuerte.

- No voy a ninguna parte. Simplemente descansa, estoy aquí.

- Vale.- dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura sintió el cuerpo de la rubia relajarse y notó que no respiraba.

.

- Sakura cariño, tienes que dejarla ir. – oyó que le decía la voz de su maestra.

Oía las palabras, pero era como si hablara un idioma extranjero. No tenían sentido en su mente.

- Sí Sakura, ¿ por qué no vienes con nosotros ahora?.- Esta vez era la voz de Shizune.

- Ella está en estado de shock. Hay que hablarle con calma y tratar de conseguir que deje de aferrar el cuerpo de Ino.- dijo Tsunade.

Naruto entró ruidosamente en la habitación y se acercó a Sakura bajo la mala mirada de los presentes.

- Sakura-chan. Estoy aquí, todo está bien. Ven conmigo.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos.

- Sakura tienes que dejarla ir.- dijo la voz de su maestra.

La chica la miró.

- Pero le prometí que me quedaría con ella. Dijo la chica con voz áspera.

- Y lo hiciste. Te quedaste con ella todo el tiempo. Ella se ha ido ahora, de modo que no hay más que puedas hacer.

- Tsunade-sama va a limpiarla para que su madre pueda verla, sabes que ella no querría que la vieran así.

- Bueno, pero... no sé como dejarla ir.- la voz de Sakura estaba agrietada y sentía frescas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Voy a sacarla de ti, Sakura.- Tsunade alargó sus brazos cogiendo el cuerpo de Ino y alejándola de Sakura.

.

De pronto se vio fuera de la ilusión. Itachi se encontraba frente a ella. Se encontraba de rodillas estaba pálida, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

- Tú me has obligado, pequeña Sakura.- dijo Itachi.- Ahora vendrás conmigo.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella, pero paró su camino al oír el crujido de una rama.

- ¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura eres tú?.- se oyó una voz cerca de donde estaban.

- Volveré pronto, pequeña Sakura.- dijo Itachi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La chica se levantó, todavía se encontraba un poco aturdida. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Aquí estás.- dijo la voz de Neji.

- Neji, no te había oído.- dijo Sakura intentando sonar normal.

- ¿Está todo bien?

La chica le miró. La conocía tan bien. Ella y Neji habían tenido una relación en el pasado y ahora, aunque ya no estaban juntos, seguían preocupándose el uno por el otro.

- Ahora que estás aquí sí.- dijo la chica todavía aturdida.

- Vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

******************************

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Acababa de despedir a Neji, se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado tan preocupado. Miró al cielo suspirando, ya era de noche.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y se encontró con todos sentados en el salón. No había rastro del pervertido, al menos tenía un poco de suerte hoy.

- Maldito Uchiha, que se cree...- empezó a maldecir la chica mientras cruzaba el salón dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de comer.

Los presentes la miraron ir hacia la cocina y después volver con un gran yogurt. La chica se sentó al lado de Naruto, que estaba callado, algo extraño en él.

Sasuke la miró procesando las primeras palabras que había dicho la chica, ya que el resto de la frase no la había escuchado porque había entrado en la cocina. _"¿Maldito Uchiha?"_. Se dijo, su mente empezó a razonar deprisa. _" Es imposible que esté hablando de mí, hace seis años que no me ve, entonces eso quieres decir que..."_

- ¿Itachi Uchiha te ha estado molestando de nuevo?.- preguntó el rubio.

- Me dijo que había venido a por mí.

El rubio apretó sus puños.

Sasuke sintió la mirada de Ayame en él.

- ¿Están hablando del Itachi Uchiha que mató a todo su clan?.- intervino Ayame en la conversación.

- ¿Acaso hay otro?.- dijo cansinamente Sakura.

- ¿ Qué querría Itachi Uchiha de ti?.- preguntó Sasuke secamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Poseo algo que él quiere, así como él tiene algo que a mí me beneficia.

- Ah, entonces es simple. Es como un trueque.-dijo Ayame

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero nada de él, así como no le daré nada que lo beneficie.

- Pero.-dijo una confundida Ayame.

- Él asesinó a todo el clan de nuestro amigo.- dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y a ella.- el enemigo de nuestro amigo, es nuestro enemigo. No haré nunca ningún trato con él, aunque eso no me beneficie.

Sasuke la miró.

- Idem.- dijo un serio Naruto.

- ¿ Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Sakura.

- No pude cumplir una misión. Murió el señor feudal que tenía que proteger.- el chico la miró, había salido vivo de milagro y gracias a que el chakra del zorro le curaba las heridas.

- Pues solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer.- dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento.

Los presentes la miraron curiosos. Segundos más tarde, la chica apareció con una botella de saque en una mano y cuatro vasos de cristal en la otra.

- Beber hasta olvidar nuestros problemas.- terminó de decir la chica de pelo rosa.

.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban bebiendo, solo sabían que hasta el sillón en el que estaban sentados le causaban gracia.

- Entonces, ¿ quién es el hermano del Uchiha?.- dijo Ayame.

Sasuke la miró con fastidio, pero debía reconocer que tenía curiosidad por saber que responderían, claro que el nunca lo demostraría.

- Pues él.- empezó a decir una ebria Sakura- era un antiguo compañero nuestro que nos traicionó.

- Él no es un traidor Sakura-chan.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura.- solo abandonó la aldea para aliarse con el enemigo.

Ambos shinobis se miraron y rompieron a reir.

- Y si él intentara, no sé, destruir la aldea, por ejemplo, ¿pelearían contra él?.-preguntó Ayame

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hay dos tipos de personas.- dijo Sakura.- las que están conmigo y las que están contra mí. Ahora mismo el es del segundo tipo, así que sí pelearíamos contra él. Pero...

Sasuke la miraba esperando a que terminara.

- ¿ Pero qué?.- metió prisa Ayame.

- Pero sé, que haga lo que haga, nosotros siempre lo perdonaremos. Maldita sea la amistad.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara.

- ¿Cómo era él?.- siguió preguntando Ayame.

Sakura la miró diciéndole con la mirada que parase de preguntar sobre Sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Tengo que entrenar para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Tengo que cumplir la promesa.- dijo Naruto levantándose y saliendo fuera de la casa.

Sakura suspiró, siempre era igual, cada vez que Naruto se emborrachaba y le hablaban de Sasuke terminaba entrenando para traerlo de vuelta.

Hubo un silencio. Ayame miró el reloj.

- Las once menos diez. Ahora mismo ya es día veinte de noviembre.- dijo hablando de algo.

- ¿Veinte de noviembre?.- dijo la chica de pelo rosa.- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.- Suspiró.- Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

La chica de pelo rosa se levantó y subió la escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. También decirles que he escrito un one-shot titulado **ahora o nunca,** por si quieren pasar a leerlo.

Y bueno, si tienen tiempo y quieren comentar ya saben a que botón apretar.

Pues, hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
